


Brain Juice

by belivaird_st



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Ruby tries to seduce and make a pass on Kelly inside a crappy motel room, but what happens when Kelly doesn’t feel the same way and gives Ruby a piece of her mind?





	Brain Juice

“Kel, you don’t look that bad.”

“Are you kidding me right now? I’ve got brain juice and guts all over my hair!” 

Ruby grinned as she laid on her side of the lumpy motel mattress. Her eyes stared longingly at the bloody mess that appeared to be Kelly’s actual reflection. Not too long ago, both women had battled a couple of Deadites back outside near a gas station. The store owner, a heavyset, bearded looking man and his young wife, Loretta, were possessed by the dark forces and tried killing off the two ladies. Ash and Pablo had split up from them weeks ago dealing with the same kind of shit. Kelly and Ruby surprisingly got along well in each other’s company and didn’t worry for the men so much.

“Come on, now. You look great,” Ruby said gently.

“Easy for you to say. A dirty-ass Deadite didn’t explode in your face!” Kelly pouted. She dropped her slimy dark locks and sucked her teeth. Ruby watched her leave the bathroom with her hands dangling at her sides. Kelly sat down on the edge of the squeaky mattress and groaned some more.

“This mattress probably has semen all over it!” she complained.

“Will you stop your fussing?” Ruby snickered. She rose up and swiped all the dark wavy tresses of Kelly’s hair away from the nape of her neck. Kelly closed her eyes the moment she felt Ruby’s lips touch her skin. The older woman peppered a few kisses that made Kelly fidget and whimper.

“How many times do I have to remind you that I’m not into girls, Ruby?” Kelly sounded more annoyed than angry altogether.

“Well lucky for me, I’m not a girl,” Ruby whispered, sliding both hands around Kelly’s bare, blood-smeared shoulders. “I’m a woman.” She dropped her hold the moment Kelly whipped her head around to face her. Ruby took the tip of Kelly’s chin with those eyes wandering towards her mouth.

“Trust me,” Ruby coaxed.

“I know, you're hot,” Kelly agreed.

They kissed. Gentle and a little unsure at first until it became this fiery, hot passion of lust and hunger. Kelly moaned through Ruby’s mouth; her eyes fluttering once the older woman wrapped both her arms around the girl’s skinny waist and pulled her forward to kneel on top of her. Kelly broke away the kiss and panted heavily.

“What the fuck am I doing?” she asked more to herself than to the much older woman. Her voice grew thick and hoarse from screaming so much during the attack with the Deadites.

“Let's not be so damn overdramatic,” Ruby snickered.

“Ruby, you’re like my mom!” Kelly exclaimed. She saw the beaten up, hurt look form Ruby’s expression that only made her feel self-conscious and pissed off.

“You sure know how to kill the mood... Get off me!” Ruby snapped and shoved Kelly aside, picking her own cranky self up. Kelly awkwardly stood back up from the bed and averted her gaze while Ruby untwisted her bra strap and brushed parts of her hair back.

“Ruby, I’m sorry-” Kelly began.

“Don’t bother,” Ruby snarled. “You and that weasel boy, Pablo, are truly meant for each other!”

“He’s a good guy,” Kelly said firmly. “And this, with you, I don’t even fucking know how to make of it! Screwing me inside a shitty-dumpy motel isn’t exactly what I was going for...”

“You compared me with your mother!” Ruby seethed. “How dare you?!”

“I mean, you guys look like you could be the same age,” Kelly shrugged. She scuffed her shoe and scowled. “Just forget I ever mentioned it, okay?”

Ruby pushed herself off the bed and grabbed her travel bag off the green vinyl sofa chair. “I’m taking a shower...”

“Sure, okay,” Kelly growled. “Just don’t hog up all the hot water!”

Ruby sauntered off towards the bathroom and gave Kelly Maxwell a wink in return.


End file.
